Never Think
by hayleyxbieberx
Summary: Anna has just lost her parents and has moved to Forks to live with her dad's family. Anna befriends Edward Cullen and Bella Swan and soon, things start changing. What will Anna risk to be loved?


We'll never be able to survive on our own. People need people to survive, to feed off each other's energy, to listen to stories that people pretend to care about, and to accept the different personalities that are unevenly blended together. I don't need anybody. I'm perfectly fine on my own, I think.

As I walked through the dull halls of Forks High School, I wondered what life would be like in Chicago at this moment. I thought about how much I missed my life there. I missed the fresh breezes in the park, and the lonely call of the city at night. Life ceased to exist there, and I was in the dullest town in the world.

Chemistry couldn't have been more awful. I was stuck in a class with bitchy seniors. I knew they'd pick on me because I am a junior. Nevertheless, they did. Nobody defended me.

In Chem, I sat next to a tall, handsome guy. His name was Edward Cullen, but I never spoke to him. He would always be writing about a girl named Bella in his black leather journal. Sometimes, I'd sin by peeking while he wasn't looking. Sometimes, as I thought of home, he'd glance over to me, and give an expression of sorrow. I never really noticed it; it came from the corner of my eye. Edward was an excellent student. Anytime we'd do labs, he'd be the first to finish, and the teacher awarded him by giving him thumbs up and an early dismissal from class. I wish I was as good as Edward.

Chemistry ended with the chipper bell that stung my ears. I exited swiftly, making no eye contact with the teacher. I tried to hurry out to my car after passing by my locker, not even bothering to stop, because I knew Ashlee and her friends were following me. Ashlee is my unbearable cousin. She bullies me all the time and tells everyone to stay away from me because I might curse them. She calls me a witch, and I just backfire with the same insult, only changing the "w" to a "b".

I turned the corner and saw my car sitting all alone, looking dusty. I had an '87 Chevrolet truck, the color of the sea. It was a present to me when I came here. It's my new best friend, because I obviously have none here.

And then it happened.

"Hey, witch," Ashlee said, sarcastically.

I turned around and gave her a smirk.

"What do you want?" I questioned, casually. I was in no mood to get into it with her.

"You to get the hell out of my life would be nice," she spoke harshly. As if I didn't really care about what she wanted.

"Well, it looks like, yet again, you can't get everything you want," I assured here, feeling accomplished.

She then raised her hand violently and jerked it across my face, hitting me so hard, that I feel down. Her and her posse walked away, laughing as usual.

Nothing bothered me more than to be slapped around by a family member. The tears were producing and I tried to hold them back, thinking about Mom and Dad, but it actually made everything worse. I broke down in the parking lot of Forks High School and I couldn't even save it until I was inside my truck. I hid my face against the sleeve of my jacket. I leaned my head against the door of the truck, and I cried violently. I suddenly felt someone walking toward me. I thought it might be Ashlee, and for that, I dare not look up. I did anyway. It wasn't Ashlee.

It was Edward Cullen from Chemistry.

He squatted down to me and looked me square in the face.

"Hey, you okay there, Anna?" His voice calmed my soul and tears, leaving me speechless. I don't think I've ever heard a voice as gorgeous as his, and my heart jumped when he said my name.

I stuttered, trying to respond, but I was failing.

"I-uh-I'm-uh," were the only syllables escaping from my mouth.

He smiled and I warmed up.

"Don't pay attention to Ashlee anymore. She's just angry that you are way prettier than she will ever be."

His complementing words made me flash an abnormally large smile at him, and he flashed one back. I felt an awkward connection developing between us.

Should I continue? LET ME KNOW!


End file.
